God's Angel
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: My very first Pein/Konan pairing. Just a short drabble on Konan's feelings before Pein invaded Konoha. Please give me your opinion on it. Read & Review


**God's Angel**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

Staring out the window of the spacious room she shared with Pein, Konan lost herself to the rhythm of the rain. Tomorrow they would go and attack Konoha in a last attempt to retrieve the Kyuubi jinchuriki. In her sensible and logical mind, the bluenette knew that this mission was suicide. Yes, Pein was an army all for himself and she wasn't exactly weak either, but Konoha's shinobi were at the top of the ninja world for a very good reason. The sheer number of S-classed Jounin within their force was the only reason Iwa had kept quiet after they lost the last Secret War to Leaf. They knew they didn't stand a chance, not against the many clans with bloodline limits and inherited jutsu that made out Konoha's main attacking force.

But they didn't have a choice. Madara was breathing down their necks, especially now that Itachi had fallen in the fight against his brother and only Kisame and Zetsu remained of their numbers. Pein himself was the only one among them who stood a chance against the powerful nine-tails vessel. However, if she was honest with herself, Konan didn't believe Pein could win. Uzumaki Naruto would do everything to prevent falling into Akatsuki's hands, even going so far and killing himself if need be, that was all to painfully clear to God's Angel. Furthermore, Uzumaki's hate for Pein would be doubled after the loss of his mentor, _their_ mentor, Jiraiya. The blond would unleash the full power of the Kyuubi to eliminate Pein. And that was what she was most afraid of.

Pein was her most precious person in this world, the last of her loved ones. After Yahiko's demise, Nagato had vowed he would protect her and change the world they lived in. He would create peace for her. Everything was for her. He created Pein for her. He loved her. And she loved him too, so very much; it would kill her to lose him.

The door to the room opened and she started, turning around and facing Yahiko's pale features and Pein's ringed gaze. His Rinnegan had always been a symbol of hope for her; there was nothing more beautiful in the world than Nagato's powerful eyes. She smiled a weak, strained smile as she crossed the floor and came to stand before him, her own blue eyes reflecting her fear of the upcoming day. Pein's blank features softened and his eyed warmed as he looked at her, his arms slowly rising and wrapping around her in a tight embrace that betrayed his own trepidation.

"Whatever happens tomorrow," he murmured quietly, "I'll always protect you, no matter what."

She nodded as tears started to spill from her electric blue eyes and onto his cloak. Stretching on her toes, she pressed her lips to his, desperately conveying what she knew he would never allow her to speak aloud. 'Don't go. Don't fight the Kyuubi. Don't _die_.'

Pein kissed her back with as much desperation and they made their way to the bed, slowly undressing both knowing that this could be the last time, they ever got the chance to touch each other.

Whatever the next day might bring, Konan would keep this moment in her heart to be forever cherished.

"I love you," she whispered just as dawn was breaking, laying her head for one last time on his chest, and listening to Nagato's heart beating in Yahiko's chest. "I love you, Nagato." It would be the first time she called him by that name in years and the last she ever had a chance to again.

Pein fell in the fight against Uzumaki Naruto. Weakened from the various battles against Leaf ninja as they attacked to protect their village and comrade, he was no match for the Kyuubi.

As she watched Yahiko's broken body fall to the ground and stop moving Konan knew that Nagato had drawn his last breath too. Years ago, he'd promised that as long as he lives he would protect Yahiko's precious body. This is the first time his powerful Rinnegan failed and ultimately the last. She was truly alone now. Pein was gone and with him, both men she loved so much.

* * *

**AN: Just a little one-shot that had been nagging at me for some time. I like the Pein/Konan pairing, even if it is Nagato in Yahiko's body and all that.**

**Well either way, tell me what you think and please leave me a few reviews. Pretty please?**

**Jas**


End file.
